


First day of School

by cabeyoreyes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabeyoreyes/pseuds/cabeyoreyes
Summary: Your child's first day of kindergarten is never easy ... Especially not when the parents are Clarke, Raven and Lexa....//Clexaven





	

A little blonde head clung to her mother as they walked towards her classroom door. Her big blue eyes were swimming with fear as she gripped her mother’s shirt, glancing up at the brunette as they stopped a few feet away.

“Alright Onny, here we are.” Lexa locked her infant’s sons’ stroller so it wouldn’t roll away as she kneeled down in front of her five-year-old daughter, giving her a comforting smile. “Ready to go in?”

Ontari, or as she was so affectionately called, Onny, scrunched her nose as she vehemently shook her head, taking a few steps back. “I don’t want to go in, Mama. I’m scared.”

Lexa sighed. She was afraid this would happen. Ontari had been acting uncertain all morning, no matter what she or her wives did to ease her nerves. “At least give it a shot, baby. It looks like fun.” She stood from her daughter’s height and lead her to the open door, both stepping in and evaluating the classroom.

Onny looked around her classroom wearily, frowning before she looked up at her mother seriously. “Okay, I came to kindergarten. We can go home now!” with a swish of her intricate braids, she turned and marched towards the parking lot but didn’t get very far before Lexa quickly stopped her.

“Onny, honey, wait a minute,” Lexa sighed, stopping the quick five-year-old and turning her around. “Trust me, you’ll feel much better after you meet somebody and make a friend.” Before Onny could open her mouth to reply, one of her sons began to whimper and whine from his stroller, taking Lexa’s attention away from her scared kindergartner.

She turned worriedly look into the stroller, reaching a hand in to gently soothe the child. “Aw, Jake, what’s wrong buddy?”

Onny’s nose scrunched in distaste as she looked down at her brother, pointing down. “He’s scared too, see what he did?”

An amused smile made its way to Lexa’s face as she checked her son’s diaper, raising an eyebrow. “Oh yeah, he’s got a pamper full of fright.” A giggle escaped her daughter and she smiled, kissing her cheek. “I’m going to go change him really quick, okay honey? I want you to wait inside the class, okay?”

Onny sighed as Lexa nudged her in the direction of the classroom. “Okay, but I don’t know anybody in there.” Carefully walking in, she was proved wrong when she saw her Mamí sitting at a table much too small for her with a grin that matched the one that formed on her face at the sight of her.

Raven grinned at her daughter, raising a hand to greet the surprised little blonde. “Hey kid, what’s up?”

Onny excitedly rushed over, throwing her new spaceship lunchbox onto the table her mother was sitting at. “Mamí! What are you doing here?” She immediately molded into her side, burrowing her face into her Mamí’s warm neck and resting her head on her shoulder as Raven wrapped both arms around her little girl.

“I was on my way to work, but I decided I had to come make sure my little peanut was okay.” Raven smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Ontari smiled and tightened her hold on the brunette, her smile faltering a bit. “Will you stay here and never leave?”

Raven frowned at her daughter’s small voice, gently rubbing her back. “What’s the matter? No little friends yet?” Ontari shook her head with a small pout and Raven felt her heart clench at her little girl’s distraught face. “Y’know what? I’m going to help you. Come on.” She stood from her little chair and took her daughter by the hand. On another table sat a tray filled with milk boxes, which gave the brunette an idea. She picked the tray up and cleared her throat, attempting to get the attention of the other kindergarteners.

“Attention all rugrats,” She called out, smirking when all small eyes were on her. “Free milks all around, compliments of the coolest kid in class, Ontari Griffin-Reyes. Make a friend, get a free milk.” She held onto Onny’s shoulders as the entire class bombarded the little girl holding the tray to get to the desired drink.

A minute later the little blonde frowned at the empty tray, looking up at her mother with a pointed expression. “Great, Mamí. Now I have no friends and no milk.”

Raven let out a small laugh at the look that was entirely Clarke and bent down to gather Onny in her arms before picking her up. “I’m sorry peanut. I really thought that would work.” She watched as the blonde shrugged and rested her head on her shoulder. “Listen kid, you’re going to make friends. Besides, even if you don’t, you have me, Mommy, Mama, Aden and the twins. We’re your friends.”

Onny only pouted and buried her face into her mother’s neck.

Raven bit her lip and decided to maybe try another tactic. “Alright babe, we’ll go to my specialty. Personal charm.” She poked the little blonde’s stomach and grinned when she got a small giggle out of her. “You wait right here; I’ll be back with your new best friend.” She placed her daughter on the ground and scanned the small classroom, smiling slyly when she found a little girl in an adorable paper hat sitting at a desk and coloring.

Sauntering over, she kneeled down next to the child and gave her a charming smile. “Hey little girl, how’d you like to make a new friend?”

The little girl looked at the adult and her face morphed into one of fear before she let out a long scream, “STRANGER, STRANGER, STRANGER!” and then proceeding to blow the whistle around her neck, despite Raven’s obvious panic. 

Onny’s eyebrows shot to her hairline as she watched her mother try and appease the screaming child, slowly making her way over just as her teacher rushed to the situation.

“What is going on here?” The short haired woman demanded, looking at the panicked mother and uninterested daughter.

Raven let out a long breath to calm herself down and put a protective, loving hand on Onny’s head. “Nothing, nothing, Miss. I’m only trying to help the kids become friends.” She smiled sheepishly, stroking her daughter’s hair.

The middle aged woman raised an eyebrow in speculation, crossing her arms. “Who are you?”

At that, Raven smiled proudly and stood taller. “I’m this pretty little girls mother, right Onny?” she looked down at the small blonde who smiled and nodded.

Miss Becca seemed satisfied with the answer, noticing the badge on Raven’s bomber jacket that read “Reyes’ Rockets Auto Repairs”. “Well look, as long as you’re here, would you mind coming out to the parking lot with me? My car started smoking up like an office in the 60s.”

Raven bit back a laugh and nodded, kneeling down to kiss her daughter’s cheek. “I’ll be right back babe. This happens to me all the time, everyone loves the mechanic.”

Onny sighed as she watched her mother walk away, sulking over to a desk and putting her chin in her hands with a pout.

Clarke strolled into the classroom after dropping her three-year-old son off at daycare, a bright smile on her face as she caught sight of her pouting mini me. “Hi Onny.”

Onny looked up, her eyes brightening immediately at the sight of her mother. “Mommy!”

“Wow, this place looks great,” Clarke grinned, kneeling beside the little girl and giving her a kiss on the cheek before looking around the classroom. “You’ve got toys, and blocks and pin the tail on the donkey,” she feigned a look of envy, looking back at her daughter. “I sure wish I went here.”  
Onny seemed to get an idea and she smiled slyly, reminding Clarke all too much of her mechanic wife. “Here, you can take my seat.” She chirped, attempting to vacate the small blue chair. Clarke quickly stopped her with a laugh, setting her back into her place.

“Alright kid, I get it. You don’t have any friends.” At her daughter’s headshake, Clarke nodded, stroking one of her daughter’s braids Lexa gave her that morning between her thumb and index finger. “You know what’s a sure fire way to make them?” Another headshake, and Clarke grinned. “Duck duck goose. Come on.” 

Onny reluctantly followed her mother’s instructions, clinging to her hand as she led her to the middle of the room. She knew her mother knew what she was doing. Or so she hoped.

“Okay guys, Onny has a great idea! Lets all get in a circle, its duck duck goose time!” Clarke excitedly directed the children into a circle, smiling happily at the kindergarteners. “Okay, I’ll go first!” She began running in a small circle, patting each giggling child on the head with a call of, “duck” as she went. 

If her wives, namely Raven, and Octavia and Anya saw her at that moment, she’d be ridiculed for years. Becoming a mother really turned her into mush.

“Goose!” Clarke exclaimed excitedly, tapping a laughing Onny on the head and proceeding to run around the crowd of children as her giggling daughter ran after her, attempting to catch her.

The commotion caught the attention of the teacher as she came back in with Raven in tow, who caught sight of her blonde wife and grinned mischievously.

The two women stopped short of the circle of children just as Clarke came around and quickly stopped, causing Onny to bump into her legs and then proceed to grip onto her shirt. “Hello,” Clarke smiled sheepishly, catching Raven’s amused eyes behind Becca and then slightly rolling hers. She reached a hand back, resting it on Onny’s head as the kindergarten teacher instructed the kids back to their desks before turning her attention to the blonde woman, looking appropriately exasperated.

“Who are you?”

Clarke gently nudged Onny from behind her legs, putting both hands on her shoulders and smiling warmly at Becca. “I’m this beautiful little girls mother.”

Becca looked down wearily at a smiling Onny, who nodded in agreement.

Lexa strolled back into the classroom, carrying Jake in her arms and pushing Finn in the stroller. A smile curled onto her face at the sight of her two wives. “What are you guys doing here?”

Ms. Becca seemed to be even more irritated at this point, having had enough of this never ending family. “Who are you?” she asked as Lexa placed a loving kiss to Clarke’s cheek as she settled beside her.

“Who, me?” Lexa beamed proudly, placing her free hand on Onny’s head. “I’m this adorable little girls mother.”

Becca looked down, yet again, at Onny for conformation, finding a bright smile and a vigorous nod, proud to have all three of her mothers with her. Exasperated, she turned to look at Raven, who seemed to be on the defense as she cradled her infant son in her arms after taking him out of his stroller.

“What? Elizabeth Taylor’s daughter had seven fathers,” she argued, moving to stand next to her two wives and receiving a kiss on the cheek from the both of them.

Becca let out an irritated sigh, looking pointedly at the defensive three mothers. “Look – I don’t care if she has three mothers or seven, nevertheless, you must leave. She won’t make any friends with you hovering over her head.” At that moment, a brunette sauntered in with an exact duplication of herself by her side, only in a preschooler form. She seemed to know the three women who were huddled together and gave them a smile.

“Hey, losers.” Octavia drawled with a grin.

The three turned to her but didn’t get the chance to respond before the infuriated teacher interrupted their slight reunion.

Ms. Becca looked like her head was about to explode, taking her as the child’s fourth parent. “Don’t tell me, you’re this child’s mother as well?”

Octavia seemed to be taken aback for a moment before she snorted loudly, as though the idea of her being involved with the three was the funniest thing she’s heard all week. “Me? Hell no,” she received a strong glare from the middle aged woman for cursing in front of the children but dismissed it. “I’m not crazy enough to get into that mess.”

Clarke, Lexa and Raven rolled their eyes in unison, sharing exasperated and amused looks between the three of them.

“I’m this little gremlin’s mother.”

She motioned to the small brunette, who seemed to have taken notice of her blonde friend/cousin of sorts, unfazed by her mother’s name calling, and had dragged her to the other side of the classroom with no regard to their mothers.

Raven, Clarke and Lexa were pleased and relieved that their daughter had someone in her class and they smiled at each other before calling out to the little blonde. “Babe, we’re leaving now. Don’t you want to give us a hug goodbye?” Clarke asked, arms open and ready for her daughter.

Onny looked up from the puzzle she and Luna were assembling and gave them a quick smile and a shake of her head, “No thank you!” before going back to the game.

Becca seemed satisfied with the outcome and smiled falsely at the four women. “Well then. The children seem content, I think its time for you four to leave before Ontari gets too attached to you three and doesn’t want you to leave.”

Clarke and Lexa seemed to be highly offended by their daughter’s complete disregard of them, not even bothering to say goodbye now that she had a friend. Raven didn’t seem the least bit fazed, knowing Onny had gotten that trait from her. 

The four women were all but pushed out of the classroom by the aggravated teacher, staring at the now closed door in astonishment in silence for a moment before Lexa broke it. “Did we just get rejected by our five-year-old?”

Clarke shook her head slowly as she watched Raven place Finn back into the stroller with his brother. “It really concerns me the effect you’re having on our daughter, Raven”

Raven grinned in response, cupping the blondes face and landing a big wet kiss on her cheek. “You love it.”

Octavia snorted as they began walking back to their cars, Lexa pushing the stroller as both her wives walked on either side of her. “I can’t believe she thought I was involved with you three,”

Raven abruptly turned to her, a look of mock offense on her face. “Yeah, you know what, fuck you Octavia, you’d be lucky to be hitting this.” She motioned to herself and then stopped walking long enough to slap both Lexa and Clarke’s behinds causing them both to jump in surprise.

Octavia opened her mouth to respond to her but was interjected by a tiny voice,

“Fuck!”

The four women stopped walking and looked down at Finn, who sat clapping his hands with a proud look on his little face as his twin giggled beside him.

Lexa gaped at her infant son, praying she misheard him. “Did he just…”

Clarke merely closed her eyes, not sure if she was surprised with what her life has become or simply accepting it. “His first word…”

Raven grinned bashfully, slowly backing away from her two wives as they both shot daggers at her while Octavia didn’t bother to contain her laughter. Clarke silently took the stroller from Lexa, switching car keys with her, seeing as the twins’ car seats were in Lexa’s car. 

“I’m taking them home and cleaning the poor kids mind.”

Clarke walked away with the echoes of Lexa berating Raven and Octavia’s laughter in the background.


End file.
